


Manic

by kissability



Series: Gallavich Oneshots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bipolar Disorder, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mania, Mickey being helpful although confused, Mostly Ian being manic, One-shot/Short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Ian is manic and decides to steal as many condoms from planned parenthood as he possibly can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from.
> 
> -xoSie

Ian didn’t know exactly what he was doing in planned parenthood at 7am or why; well, yeah, he did. He hadn’t been taking his meds for the past week and a half and hadn’t slept in almost as long. He just couldn’t. He was too hyper, he just wanted to be moving constantly. This morning he’d gotten the idea that he wanted to go watch the fucking sunset, but not just from on the ground around his house, that’d just be too fucking easy. 

He’d gotten the idea of climbing onto a fucking billboard in town that he’d passed a few times while driving. It seemed idiotic, really, like he’d done far stupider so now was kind of an awkward time to start worrying about if he fell off a 20-foot billboard and died. But it was there, staying in his head for like ten hours straight, and finally he waited til around 5am to just say fuck it start driving.

After he’d gotten into town and snapped some half decent pictures of the sunset (which looked pretty fucking awesome today) he’d spotted a planned parenthood across the street. He glanced at the satchel he’d had thrown over his shoulder, and his immediate thought process in response was ‘How many free condoms can I sneak one-by-one into my bag without getting caught?’

Ian already had the feeling this fucking fabulous idea wouldn’t just go away unless he did it, or maybe til it was replaced with some even stupider idea. He sighed to himself, running his hand through his hair.

Fuck it.

He started climbing down from the tower, glancing across the street. It was 7:30 and he was thankful it’d opened a half hour ago, otherwise he’d have to wait around for awhile.

He looked both ways across the street before ultimately jaywalking because he was too lazy to go all the way to the crosswalk like 30ft away. 

Once he was in, the bell on the door rang. “How can I help you?” A dark haired lady at the desk asked.

“Um, no, not right now… I'm waiting for my… wife.” Ian replied, sitting down in the waiting area and watched as the lady gave him a toothy smile before going back on her computer. 

The condom dispenser… thing was about two feet away from Ian. He opened his bag, reaching over and pulling out like ten of them before ripping them off as silently as possible, tearing off one by one and putting them in his bag. There was no one else in the waiting room, so if there was some weird noises the lady would definitely recognize that it was his doing and not anyone else's.

Once he had a little over half of the original row, he’d decided to get one off the row a little less cautiously - he was getting a little too confident about sneaking condoms into his bag. 

The lady looked over when she heard the rip. Ian smiled awkwardly, holding the condom in his hand and holding it up. “She's uh, coming here for an abortion. Preparing to be uh, safe next time… you know?”

The woman raised her eyebrows and nodded awkwardly before going back to work. 

This went on for about an hour, Ian carefully getting condoms one by one into his bag awkwardly, no one else coming in. His excuse for leaving was his ‘wife’ texted him saying that she actually wanted to have the baby, to which the woman at the desk congratulated Ian for, saying that he would apparently have good children and that she was praying for a safe pregnancy. He felt bad for wasting her time and letting her pray falsely, but there was nothing he could do now.

He slung the bag over his shoulder, grinning widely. He'd done it, and although it was sort of a really fucking weird project, if you could even call it that, it was fun. And it actually made him fairly happy.

But then everything went downhill, because while he was pondering what his next amazing idea would be, he crashed into a short but angry-looking man. “Watch where you're fucking going.” He yelled.

And then Ian looked down, and he'd now realized that all of the condoms had fallen out of his fucking bag and oh my god he was freaking out.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” He muttered to himself, kneeling down and trying to get them all back into his bag as quickly as possible.

The angry, dark haired man just said a fairly silent “holy fuck”, before surprisingly helping Ian pick them up. 

It was more difficult than you might’ve thought, being it was downtown Chicago and a fuckton of people were passing by, or trying to stomp over them. Plus there were a lot of condoms.

“Jesus fucking Christ man, how much sex were you planning on having?” The other guy, now kneeled down on the ground along with Ian, asked rhetorically.

Once they'd gotten nearly all of them, both of their hands reached for the last one, hands touching. In some cheesy romance novel they'd glare upwards, look into eachothers’ eyes and start making out immediately.

But this was real fucking life, so the dark haired man’s hand retracted quickly and they both blushed heavily as they stood up.

“Thanks for uh, helping.” Ian laughed awkwardly.

“No… no problem.” The pale guy in the muscle tank replied, blushing. His voice was rough and he almost seemed nervous. “You uh, dropped somethin’ else.” He continued before handing Ian a piece of paper.

“I didn't-” Ian began, but when he looked up he was gone. He read the paper over a couple times, smiling to himself.

‘Mickey.

XXX-XXX-XXXX’


End file.
